Ysan
| Klasse = | Vorname = Ysan | Nachname = Windnatter | Alter = ~650 | Zugehörigkeit = Zirkel des Cenarius | Gilde = Geist der Wildnis | Größe = ~2,20 Meter | Haarfarbe = Azurblau | Gesinnung = Neutral chaotisch}} "The less I have, the more I am a happy man." (Charlie Winston) Aussehen An sich ist dieser Kaldorei nichts auffälliges - er ist weder besonders groß, noch besonders muskulös. Einzig der zerfledderte und absolut hässliche Hut, der auf seinem Kopf thront, könnte einem ins Auge fallen. Und dann auch direkt die silbernen Augen, die unter dem Hutrand hervorfunkeln - und zum Schluss der Rauschebart, der immer, absolut immer von einem penetranten, lässigen Grinsen geteilt wird. In seinem unbedeckten Nacken kann man ein stark stilisiertes Hautbild erkennen, einen fliegenden Vogel stellen die schwarzen Linien dar. Seine Kleidung befindet sich in einem ähnlichen Zustand wie sein Hut - alt, verdreckt und nicht gerade der Gipfel der Schönheit; abgerissen wäre eine treffende Bezeichnung. Der Elf bewegt sich ruhig, fast schon gemütlich fort, als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt - und vor allem, keine Pflichten. Auftreten Eine Grinsebacke. Eindeutig. Fast immer sieht man den bärtigen Mann schmunzeln, lächeln, grinsen oder gar lachen - eine Frohnatur, wie es scheint. Gepaart mit seiner Gutmütigkeit scheint man ihn kaum aus der Ruhe bringen zu können. Einzig, wenn jemand seinen Hut anrührt, kann man eine Veränderung an seinem Verhalten feststellen. Er wird ernst, aufmerksam, auch sein Genuschel weicht einer so klaren Aussprache, dass es beinahe schon verblüffend ist. Doch sobald die Gefahr durch den potentiellen Hutdieb gebannt ist, verfällt er alsbald in sein Genuschel, die trägen Bewegungen und das Gegrinse zurück. Wenn man mit dem Kal'dorei eine Unterhaltung führt, dürfte auffallen, dass er gerne einmal aus dem Nähkästchen plaudert - von seinen Reisen und den Erlebnissen, welche er bei jenen gemacht hat. Der Nachtelf wirkt nicht sonderlich gefährlich - was vermutlich zum einen daran liegt, dass er ständig gute Laune versprüht, und zum anderen, dass er einfach keine übermäßig ausgeprägte Muskulatur sein eigen nennen kann. Daran ändert auch das Schwert nicht, welches er stets mit einem einfachen Lederriemen befestigt auf dem Rücken trägt. Bei genauerer Betrachtung wird auffallen, dass auch die Waffe schon einiges hinter sich hat - größere und kleinere Kerben auf der Schneide, dazu noch ein paar Schrammen und ähnliches. . Ysan scheint sich, wann immer nur möglich, vor etwagigen Aufgaben zu drücken, und das auch noch ziemlich erfolgreich. So kann man ihn häufig dabei beobachten, wie er etwas in ein altes, mitgenommenes Lederbuch kritzelt, welches vor losen Seiten nur so strotzt. Dösen scheint ebenfalls zu seinen bevorzugten Tätigkeiten zu zählen, am liebsten in dem Schatten eines Baums. Zitate *"Ich geh', wohin es mir gefällt. Ich bin frei." *schmunzelnd* *"Der Wegwächter möge 'n Auge auf Euch hab'n." *"Hoppla." *"Ich komm' gar nichts in die Quere. Es kommt MIR in die Quere! Ich geh' bloß geradeaus." *"Finger weg von meinem Hut!" *"Hab Vertrauen." *"Das läuft nich' weg... es hat Zeit..." *"Egal was, ich war's nich'!" *"Hab'n das auch alle geseh'n?! Das werd' ich nämlich NICH' nochmal mach'n!" *"Unschön." *"Hunger? Ich hab' hier Sushi.." *"Ich kann da nix für - die Schwierigkeit'n find'n mich!" *"So'n Mist!" Freunde & Bekannte (alphabetisch sortiert) * Datei:IconSmall NightElf Female.gif [[Anduriel Nachtwind|'Anduriel' Nachtwind]] - Alte Freundin und Vertraute Ysans. Die Druidin ist eine der wenigen Personen, denen er seinen eifersüchtig gehüteten Hut anvertraut * Datei:IconSmall NightElf Male.gif [[Aristar|'Aristar' Mondklinge]] - Apfelliebhaber, Sushiabnehmer * Datei:IconSmall NightElf Female.gif [[Ayamae|'Ayamae' Wintermond]] - Reisepartnerin und Gleichgesinnte * Datei:IconSmall NightElf Female.gif [[Cailin|'Cailin' Schneeblüte]] - bekannte Priesterin, deren Ansicht Ysan nicht teilen kann * Datei:IconSmall NightElf Female.gif [[Kyraine|'Kyraine' Rabenwinter]] - gern gesehen, trotz des mürrischen Rabens * Datei:IconSmall NightElf Male.gif [[Mithrar|'Mithrar' Nebelkrone]] - "Die Ruhe"; geschätzter, alter Freund und tatsächlich jemand, vor dem Ysan so etwas wie Respekt hat. Zumindest ein bisschen * Datei:IconSmall NightElf Female.gif [[Ynazal|'Sommerwind']] - eine Freundin, die es wohl darauf abgesehen hat, ihn aufzuziehen. Trotzdem gern gesehene Gesellschaft * Die (meisten) Mitglieder des Geist der Wildnis Bilder thumb|left|Ysans Nackentätowierung Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere